


Red

by ThatSmolBean



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nipple Play, No Lube, Not Beta Read, Object Insertion, Public Sex, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, lots of mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSmolBean/pseuds/ThatSmolBean
Summary: Someone requested I write this as I joke...I took said joke too far





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Why tf did I write this

Gemma walked down the busy New York Street, the soft tapping of her heels hitting the concrete soothing her aching mind.   
Work was becoming such a nuisance these days. She was seriously considering quitting and becoming a stripper.   
  
Sighing, she continued on her way down the street, minding her own business until she walked into something, causing her to trip.   
She fell into the concrete, hard, her short skirt not providing much help in hiding her red thong.    
  
Confused, she turned to see what it was that tripped her.   
  
A fire hydrant. Bright, red and tall. Standing there, right in her way. It reminded her of her red dildo she had on her dresser, waiting to be used by her every night before going to bed. Man, that thing could pleasure her better than anything a man has ever done to her.   
  
The length that she loved to tease herself with, starting off with only the tip and ending with the whole thing in her. The smoothness of it , requiring no lube. And the vibrations that came from it, bringing her to an orgasm within minutes when on the highest setting.   
  
Gemma felt a wet patch beginning to form in her thong. She groaned out loud, just the thought of what her favourite red dildo could do to her was turning her on.   
  
She looked towards the red fire hydrant again, a Fantasy formulating in her head.   
  
She had always fantasized about getting off in public, Heck, the position she was in right now, her red underwear on show for everyone was making her hornier by the second.

 

Gemma stood up before walking to an alley. There, she bent down and took off her thong before shoving it into her purse. She then left her bag in the alley. 

 

The brunette walked back onto the street before going up to the hydrant again. 

 

Just the thought of herself being out in such a short skirt and with no underwear was already making her cunt wet. 

 

She sat on it, making sure that her skirt wasn't blocking her pussy from sitting on the red hydrant. 

 

The top of the red hydrant went up her vagina, instantly causing a soft moan to slip out of her. The cold metal of the fire hydrant was doing wonders to her. 

 

She bounced on it, enjoying the feel of the red hydrant going further into her. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to guy indulge in the bliss. 

 

Gemma reached under dress shirt and to her left breast, teasing her nipples with her long nails. She moaned quietly to herself. 

  
“Oh hello there” a smooth, deep voice called out to Gemma, causing her to open her eyes.  “What are you doing here?” 

 

Scared, Gemma stuttered, unaware of how she was supposed to reply. Getting off on top of a hydrant isn't the most normal thing to do. 

 

“Relax, in not going to get you in trouble” 

“if anything, I was hoping to join you” he breathed out. 

 

Gemma didn't know what took over her. Maybe it was his deep silly voice, or maybe because her body was crying for a dick, either way, she found herself accepting his proposal. 

 

“Yes daddy” she heard herself whisper out before she could even register what she had said.

 

“A bit kinky there are we” he chuckled. 

 

Mortified, she turned away, but he took a hold of her jaw and made her face her. 

 

“Don't worry” he said. “I'm not one to kink Shame” 

“Now, if you don't mind, Daddy would like you to continue bouncing on this red fire hydrant”

 

Not wanting to upset her new friend, Gemma did as he said. 

 

“Don't keep your moans quiet either, daddy wants to hear your cries”

 

Following his rules, she began moaning out loud, probably attracting the attention of onlookers. 

 

The man, Caleb, went around to Gemma’s back, sliding his hands up her shirt and to her boobs, playing with them as soon as he touched then. 

 

“While you're riding that little red hydrant, I'm going to shove my cock so deep down your throat that it'll be in your oesophagus” he whispered into her ear. 

 

“then I'll take you some place else where I'll tie you and punish you for being a naughty girl and pleasuring yourself for others to see. I'll fuck you senceless in every position possible and leave you with a crucked walk for weeks. You like the sound of that baby” Gemma could only moan in response. 

 

“D-daddy” Gemma barely stuttered out, “I want you inside of me, now”

 

“Baby, you have to beg for it”

 

“Daddy, I want your big, juicy cock in any of my holes. I want you to fuck me badly while I scream out your name. I want you to plant your seed in me or ejaculate all over my body; cover me in you”

 

Caleb was taken aback by her bold statement. No one had ever begged for him like that. 

 

Caleb stood up to undo his belt before pulling down his trousers to reveal his 9 inch dick.

 

He lifted up Gemma’s skirt and inserted himself into her asshole. 

 

Without lube and no butt plug? This was site going to be painful for her. Maybe she’s a  masochist? 

 

He trusted into her butt hole, each thrust getting a louder moan out of her than the last. 

Decided to really treat his princess, he put a hand up her skirt and to her clit, rubbing circles into her wet sex. 

 

Gemma was practically a moaning mess in Caleb’s hands, bearing her climax any second. 

 

And then she came, orgasmic moans escaping through her lips, juices leaking from her lips and onto Caleb's hand. 

 

He took his hand out before holding it out in front of Gemma, who liked her juices off of him. 

 

Caleb began nearing his climax so he took his cock out of Gemma's ass and rounded to the front of her. 

 

Gemma immediately took his length into her mouth, shoving the whole thing down her throat, his balls slapping the front of her face every time she engulfed all of him. 

 

“Baby, I'm about to cum” Caleb muttered out. 

“and it's going to be a big load” 

 

Nodding in understandment, Gemma swirled her tongue on his tip once more before letting him pull out.. 

 

Immediately, warn semen came shooting out of  his cock and onto Gemma, who embraced it very well, rubbing the warm liquid all over her face. 

 

She unbuttoned the first few buttons to her shirt, revealing her double d boobs to Caleb. He continued to blow his load onto her boobs, which she rubbed into them, occasionally taking some onto her finger to try for herself. 

 

“That was fun baby” Caleb breathed out. 

“do you want to do it again” 

 

“Yeah” Gemma replied back. 

‘How about now”

 

Caleb was taken aback for a second before grinning. 

 

He helped Gemma up from her spot before she went to get her bag, Spanking her ass before she left. 

 

She returned to him once she got her belongings. 

 

“Why don't we go back to my place” Caleb asked, to which Gemma nodded esgarly to. 

 

“What's your name by the way, I want to know what name i should be screaming out when you're balls deep in me”

 

Caleb laughed 

“Caleb” 

 

“Gemma” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Apperently I did a good job using the prompts fire Hydrant, dirty talk and begging


End file.
